


Cause It's a Beautiful Night

by hawkeyedpeas (pandacowhipster)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacowhipster/pseuds/hawkeyedpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco’s eyes light up, “fuck, marry, kill.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause It's a Beautiful Night

They’re at Cisco’s place, enjoying his majorly comfy couch and flat screen. Barry had implied through a series of cringes and horrified looks that Joe was having a date over for dinner and Barry had decided to give him some space and hang out with Cisco in the meantime. They had been watching some terrible sci-fi movie but got sidetracked talking about how to build the gun the hero was using and the conversation had spiraled from there.

"Hey, where is Caitlin anyway?" Barry asks after Cisco relates an anecdote about the time he got a concussion from a lab accident and was convinced Cait was the Virgin Mary.

"Some of her college friends are in town and they went out for drinks." Cisco frowns, thinking about what he just said, "some of her probably super hot, super genius college friends are in town being cute and tipsy and you and I are sitting here."

"Are you not enjoying my company? Is it because I can’t get cute and tipsy anymore?" Barry asks, pretending to be offended.

Cisco shakes his head, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re a delight, but we are attractive young men in our 20s and yet we’re sitting on my couch knee deep in pizza boxes on a Friday night.”

"It’s not that ba—"

"When’s the last time you went on a date?"

Barry rubs the back of his neck, “I’ve had a rough time romantically, I’m taking it slow.”

"Face it dude, we’re like a sadder, nerdier version of the Golden Girls."

"Hey, I happen to like the Golden Girls" Barry says, "Dorothy was a classy lady."

Cisco’s eyes light up, “fuck, marry, kill.”

"What?"

"The Golden Girls—minus the mom, fuck, marry kill."

Barry’s jaw drops, “that’s terrible.”

Cisco just waggles his eyebrows.

Barry sighs, “marry Dorothy, fuck Blanche, kill Rose.”

Cisco gasps, “really? You’d kill Betty White?” he shoots Barry a disapproving look.

"Not Betty White, Rose. There’s a difference. Anyway it’s your turn."

Cisco spreads his arms, “hit me.”

Barry seems to consider for a moment, before snapping his fingers and pointing to Cisco’s t-shirt, “the princess, the vampire lady, and that girl with the cat.”

"Seriously?" Cisco tugs at his Adventure Time shirt, "you can’t even name one of them?"

Barry shrugs, “I know Jake, but I’m not gonna ask if you’d have sex with a cartoon dog.”

"Point. We’re still watching it one of these days, if only so you know how cruel this is." He runs a hand through his hair, "um, marry Princess Bubblegum obviously, we would make sweet science together… be best friends with Fiona cause i’m pretty sure she’s like 16, and kill Marceline, but she’s a vampire so she can’t really die."

"I think that’s cheating."

"Your face is cheating." Cisco smirks, "I got one for you, Wells, Caitlin and me."

Barry snorts, “easy, kill Wells, sleep with Caitlin, marry you.”

Cisco blinks, “that was… quick.”

"I mean—" Barry falters, "Wells is just no, and Caitlin would kill me after a week.”

"Oh."

"Uh, what about you?"

"I’m with you on killing Wells, hmm."

Barry crosses his arms, “you have to think about it?”

"There’s a lot to consider."

"I have superpowers!"

"Super speed.” Cisco clarifies, “there are certain areas where speed isn’t what I’m looking for in a guy.”

Barry’s face goes about as red as his suit, “I told you that’s not an issue.”

"Okay, quick question though, that vibrating thing, theoretically, could you do it with more than just your face or vocal chords?"

"…It’s been known to happen when I get… excited."

Cisco breaks out in a grin, “definitely marrying you.”

Barry raises an eyebrow, “you just want me for my superpowers, don’t you?”

"Never!" Cisco says, clutching his chest. He moves closer and gives Barry a slow once over, "I also appreciate your super hot bod.”

"That’s hurtful."

Cisco scoffs, “oh, please, you only picked cause I’m the least likely to kill you.”

"While that is a plus, and one of the main things I look for in a partner, I’d totally marry you for other reasons."

"Really?"

Barry looks at Cisco like he just said something stupid. He gestures at Cisco’s face, “you’re adorable… and smart, and funny and really nice. Not to mention you smell good like all the time, like it’s almost weird.”

It’s Cisco’s turn to blush, “thanks… you too? I mean not the smelling good thing, you kinda reek sometimes.”

"Let’s see how you smell after running 400 miles an hour."

"Good. Pretty sure you said all the time so…" Cisco tosses his hair a little.

Barry laughs, “I want a divorce.”

Cisco shrugs, “I’ve been looking for a way out of this dead end marriage from the start. I intend to run away with my handsome young lover.”

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he’s about 6’2”, brown hair, hazel eyes, white boy—very exotic."

Barry leans in, “can’t blame you then, he sounds pretty hot.”

"You know," Cisco says, trying not to get distracted by how long Barry’s eyelashes are up close, "I was gonna make out with you until you vibrated, but if you’d rather be an ass, that’s fine too.”

"Hey," Barry says, cupping a hand around the back of Cisco’s neck and pulling him closer until he’s almost talking against Cisco’s lips, "I can multitask."


End file.
